


Su desastre favorito

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft ama el caos.





	Su desastre favorito

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: writters que readers un fic con la palabra "favorito"  
> Todo es de Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.

Mycroft Holmes es un hombre tranquilo y disciplinado. En su vida reinan el orden y el autocontrol. Podría ser historiador, o regentar una librería, o una tienda de antigüedades.  
No es el tipo de hombre que imaginas tras los monitores, desmontando golpes de Estado o ataques terroristas, tomando mil decisiones trascendentales en segundos.  
Esa ha sido una gran ventaja respecto a sus enemigos y competidores , siempre dispuestos a infravalorar la capacidad de ese hombre de movimientos lentos y palabras suaves a moverse como un bailarín entre el caos.  
Por que ese es el gran secreto del imperturbable Hombre de Hielo: ama el caos.  
Por eso , de entre un centenar de candidatas a asistente personal, todas serviciales y atentas, calladas, obedientes y dispuestas a llevarle el café, él eligió a Anthea, contestona y dispersa, no siempre tan atenta a las palabras de su jefe como sus colegas AP consideraban necesario.  
Por eso el no dejó nunca de confiar en Sherlock para sus casos, aún cuando sus colegas pensaran que era una causa perdida y que los problemas a los que los arrastraba no merecían la pena.  
Por eso no se limitó a encerrar a su hermana y tirar la llave, y siguió visitándola, pidiéndole ayuda cuando la necesitaba, aún sabiendo que eso tendría un precio.  
Pero de entre todos sus creadores del caos, Gregory Lestrade, un simple DI del Yard desordenado, caótico, despistado, maniático y de mal genio siempre fue su desastre favorito.


End file.
